Super Angel
DMG 3 times to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 3 times to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Chimeric Angel |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Chimeric Angel |skill g lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Chimeric Angel |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 50% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Chimeric Angel |skill x lv1 = Deal 900% DMG 5 times to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG 5 times to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 45% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Chimeric Angel |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 75% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This fallen dragon angel repented and became an angel again, but she grew more powerful. |friendship = Demon horns, angel wings, and a dragon tail? What a killer bod! |meet = What's up with my body?! I'm exploding with magic power! |battle start = I'm the chimeric angel, Angel! |battle end = My horns! My wings! My...! |friendship max = I'm not the most powerful of all?! Then I'll transform again! |friendship event = I've got a lot going on with my bod, but it's pretty killer! Best of all, it's super strong! I'd say it's a keeper! |rebirth = I wanted to be a demon 'cause I thought it'd be cool. But I turned into a dragon instead, so I switched back. I still have horns and a tail, but I'm super strong! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin